


Amortentia

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, M/M, Potions, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson on love potions leads to a few revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the twit fam for getting on my ass and giving me to motivation to actually write this. it's disgustingly soft and probably horribly ooc but i don't care because i love my soft magical boys.
> 
> that said, i hope you guys enjoy it too!

Sat beside Ben, Hux watches as Professor Thanisson sets up their potion for the day. He tries to flick through the pages of the textbook discreetly, skimming the words so he has _some_ idea about what today’s lesson is on.

Usually, he was always prepared. Despite his less than perfect reputation, Hux prided himself on his intelligence, his organisation. In the six years he’d spent at Hogwarts, he’d been prepared for each class.

Except this one.

It hadn’t been his fault. Not really, anyway. He’d received a few days detention for picking a fight with another student and hadn’t had as much time as he normally did. What he had had spare was used to complete the charms essay that’d been due the lesson prior, so he was less than happy to be here now.

“You shouldn’t worry,” Ben tells him. “I don’t think it’s that important.”

“Of course you would say that.”

Ben’s lips twitch to a small smile as he glances towards the Slytherin. “It’s just love potions.”

It wasn’t, Hux thought. It was the principle, the fact that he’d never been unprepared. He opens his mouth to reply, but Thanisson calls for the class to gather round, and Hux lets the response die on his lips.

They were only a small class; a total of five students from all four classes. One Ravencalw, Mitaka, a Gryffindor, Poe, a Hufflepuff, Ben, and he and Phasma, both Slytherin. It was nice, better than his other classes; he found it easier to learn in smaller groups.

“As you all know,” Thanisson starts, looking down at the setup of his cauldrons. “Today’s lesson is on love potions.”

A few of them nod in response, Hux merely stays still, praying he doesn’t get asked any questions. Embarrassing himself was the _last_ thing he needed.

“That one to the left, that’s Amortentia,” Thanisson explains, and the students step closer towards it, allured by the soft steam that that rises from the liquid. “You can have a smell, but don’t consume it. I don’t want any accidents.”

There’s a hum of agreement, and the cauldron makes its way around the room. Hux notices as Mitaka pointedly doesn’t inhale it, just looks at the liquid while holding his breath.

When it gets to Hux, the aroma he smells is something familiar, like broom polish and shampoo and something earthy that reminds him _so much_ of Ben, of the nights they spend sat together, away from the other students. He takes a moment to savour the feeling, the smell, and hands the pot off to Phasma, who smirks at him softly, like she knows something he doesn’t.

After a moment, Thanisson pulls the cauldron back. “Now, Mr. Hux” he says, clearing his throat, and Hux wants to curse him to his grave. “Can you tell me what Amortentia smells like?”

He sighs, resists the urge to shrug a shoulder. “It smelt like a few things,” he answers eventually, gaze flicking to the steam still emitting from the cauldron. “Broom polish. A cackling fire… Kind of like Ben.”

He realises a little too late that he’s said something wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. To his left, Ben has whipped around to face him, jaw hanging open. To his right, Phasma laughs, a quiet _about fucking time_ leaving her lips, and behind Phasma, Poe lets out a low whistle, sending Ben two thumbs up.

“What…” Hux murmurs, looking at those around him before turning his gaze back to Professor Thanisson.

“You… you do know what Amortentia is, don’t you?” Mitaka asks, looking awkward. When Hux doesn’t respond, he continues almost anxiously. “It’s the most powerful love potion in the world. Smells different to each person according to who they love.”

As the words and their meaning dawn on Hux, a slight panic washes over him. He looks to Phasma, who offers absolutely no help, her eyes shining with mirth; and then turns to Ben, whose eyes are still wide, mouth still agape.

He tries to will the blush away, but he can feel his face burn bright red. Clearing his throat, he doesn’t say anything, just stares ahead at Thanisson, silently begging the professor to change the topic.

Thankfully, he does. Hux takes a step back from everyone, trying to blend into the shelves of ingredients that line the walls. He barely listens to Thanisson as he talks, too busy trying to ignore every glance Ben throws his way, to sort out the thoughts in his head.

When the class is over and they’re free to go, he all but runs from the room.

*

Ben finds him after their last class of the day, just as Hux knew he would. He stands in the doorframe of the abandoned classroom, waiting for Hux’s permission to enter. When it’s granted, he steps forward tentatively and sinks down next to Hux slowly.

“You shouldn’t feel embarrassed,” Ben says, sitting close to the other boy, leaning his back against the stone wall. “They’ll forget soon enough.”

“And you?”

Ben shrugs, long curls falling in front of his face as he smiles at Hux; a sad tinge to it. “Do you want me to forget?”

Hux stays silent, doesn’t look at Ben, barely breathes. He doesn’t, not at all. He’d known his feelings for Ben weren’t as platonic as they had once been, that their relationship had definitely advanced over their years as friends, but…

“Do you?”

“No,” Ben replies immediately, shifting closer to Hux. Hux looks at him, questioning, and Ben smiles again. “Do you want to know what I smelt?” At Hux’s nod, Ben continues. “I smelt dusty books. And hair gel. And that weird sandalwood cologne you wear, and—”

Hux doesn’t let him finish, choosing instead to cut him off with a kiss. It’s soft, slow; a gentle press of lips against lips. Ben makes a small noise of surprise, but kisses him back, eyes fluttering shut when Hux brings a hand to his cheek. It lasts until they’re both out of breath, chests heaving to get as much air in as possible.

Ben’s grinning when they pull apart, a quiet giggle escaping his lips that set’s Hux’s own laugh off. And then they’re kissing again, more sure of themselves now; touches more firm. Hux whispers the word _idiot_ against Ben’s mouth and moves a hand to tangle in his hair, and Ben sends the door flying shut with a wave of his wand.

Neither of them make it to dinner, but they do have a meal together later, huddled amongst the elves, so it doesn't really matter in the end.   


End file.
